


meteor shower

by helo572



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: From aboard the Altas, Shiro watches the rescues of the Paladins.





	meteor shower

**Author's Note:**

> i have.... emotions..... i also may continue depending on said emotions because i just. GAH. that ending with the falling to earth was so poetic, i listened to meteor shower from owl city while writing. [check it out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SMcixGyI5c), it's super fitting and makes it 10x worse.

Getting to Allura is the hardest.

 

The Blue Lion is submerged in the North Pacific Ocean, meticulously tracked in its fall to Earth with her four companions. Calculations estimate -- and Shiro checks, re-checks, then checks again -- it could be resting at maximum of approximately fourteen-thousand feet. The ocean currents could have carried it any which way, giving them a search area of twenty by twenty kilometres squared.

 

It is a lot of ocean to search. It is too much waiting for Shiro, not enough relief to cradle in his chest that the Paladins were  _ okay _ . Alive. Not dead, not twisted and mangled, not lost to the depths of the ocean. Within reach, and yet --

 

They find her on the edge of the continental shelf, precariously balanced on the edge of an underwater cliff.  _ Eight hundred feet _ , the technicians tell him over the comms, followed by the livestream of their diving cameras.  _ Lucky _ . Shiro grips onto the console hard, trying to trick himself into believing she was merely resting. It looked as such -- the darkness of the water, her unlit eyes, the false serenity of the entire scene.

 

The Altas’s command centre is anything but; it had not landed after the battle and its transformation, immediately on the hunt for the lost. Shiro had not moved from his post, despite insistences, and the pronounced line on Coran’s forehead as he relays information back and forth, left and right, up and down.

 

Shiro blocks it out. Focuses.

 

In the corner of his eye, the Blue Lion is steadily climbing towards the surface of the water. But they  _ had _ reached Allura before the ocean threatened to claim her -- falling, sinking, dying to its depths.  _ Eight hundred feet _ .

 

On his left, rovers plough through the mountain terrain to the aid of Pidge, with little to report besides their closing on her position. He imagines: twisted among branches, drowning in leaves, caught in a fire sparked by her hurtling to Earth.  _ One kilometre out _ . 

 

On his right, amongst the work camp, rescuers are preparing to pull Hunk from the wreckage of the Yellow Lion. He imagines: thrown from the pilot chair, broken glass, mangled limbs, thick smoke that chokes and binds and takes.  _ Unconscious, but vitals are strong. _

 

Below him, jets land next to Lance in the plains, their landing gear tracks dwarfed by the crater left by the Red Lion. He imagines: slumped over the controls, unmoving, unseeing, and terror as it all takes hold.  _ Sights on the cockpit. Approaching wreckage now. _

 

And Keith in the centre, rescuers negotiating how to enter the badly-damaged Red Lion, twisted amongst the remains of the Garrison. He imagines: raging fires, legs trapped and pinned beneath controls, helpness, fear.  _ No clear human readings, but heat signatures in the cockpit _ .  _ Negotiating a route. _

 

All of him aches. His chest, from the pounding of Sendak’s fists against his body. His head, from the groan of the ship as it crashed. His heart, as he could do nothing but watch as the Paladins fell back to Earth.  _ Find them _ , he must have ordered.  _ Find them now. _

 

Find them they did.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"I am not my own_  
>  For I have been made new  
> Please don't let me go  
> I desperately need you"  
> METEOR SHOWER - OWL CITY
> 
> thanks for checking us out! i hope you enjoyed s7 <3


End file.
